The Truth Is Rarely Pure And Never Simple
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: When a case involving our favorite junior agent's parents arises, how will it affact the warehouse? *Full summary inside* Steve/Claud; a little Myka/HG & Pete/Leena
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! I had another Warehouse 13 story, and I had to share it with you guys! Hope you like it!

Full summary: When a case involving our favorite junior agent's parents arises, how will it affect the warehouse? Relationships will change, promises will be broken, secrets will be uncovered, and history as they know it will change. So join Claudia, Steve, Pete, Myka, Joshua, HG, Artie, and Leena as they try to solve the 15 year old mystery of what really hapened to Mr&Mrs Donovan. Claudia/Steve, Myka/HG, Pete/Leena, Artie/Vanessa.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"It… It never should have happened, Steve. i'm sorry because I… I fell for the wrong person," Claudia confessed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Or the right," Steve whispered, stepping closer to her.

And closer.  
>And closer, until he was a mere few inches from her. Claudia's breath hitched as he gently wiped her tears away.<p>

And then, he did something she had only _dreamed _of him doing.

He kissed her.

**Chapter 1**

"Dinner!" Leena shouted, her voice echoing through the B&B.

Claudia Donovan strummed a final string on her guitar, before setting it down. She climbed (or, fell, really) out of her beanbag chair, and enclosed her guitar in its case.

She opened her door, and almost collided with Myka and H.G, who were walking down to the dining room as well.

"Hello Claudia," H.G. smiled. "You look _awesome_!"

Myka winked at Claudia. _Vocabulary lessons again, _she mouthed.

Myka, Claudia, and Leena had been taking turns on catching H.G. up on things she's missed over the long years. Claudia had been covering the technical angle, Myka dealt with mostly grammar and literature, and Leena… Well, Leena did everything else!

Pete was the next to emerge from his room. "Wassup ladies?"

The female trio rolled their eyes.

Steve came out next. And before he could speak, H.G said something. "Why's up, Steve?"

Claudia and Pete snorted, while Myka glared at them.

"I… I think you mean 'what's up'," Steve smiled.

"Oh, drat and bother! You Americans and your expressions. There are so _many_. And they mean so many different things!" H.G. complained.

The group laughed, and they all started won the stairs together, into the dining area. Leena was placing the first plate of food on the table when they walked in.

"Smells delicious, Leena," Pete complimented, grabbing his fork.

She smiled as she went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food. "Thanks, Pete. You should see the cookies!"

"Wookies?" Pete asked, his mouth already full of food. "You made me wookies?"

"I believe she made them for everyone, not just you, Pete," HG said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Where's Artie?" Leena asked, coming into set more food onto the table.

"I dunno. His door was shut," Claudia answered.

A few minutes later, when all the food was either on the table or in Pete's stomach, they group started to eat. Leena, once again, had made a succulent meal that everyone (not just Pete) enjoyed.

That was, until Artie interrupted them. "Get your coats," he ordered. "We have a case."

"What? Why _now?_" Pete whined. "Leena made cookies!"

"Chocolate chip!" Leena called from the kitchen.

"See? We can't just leave some delicious-"

"Pete." Artie said, in a voice that clearly meant _'I'm not in the mood'. _

"Fine," he sighed, and the group stood.

"What's going on?" Claudia asked.

Artie stopped as he was walking towards the door. "Um… Actually Claudia, why don't you stay here?"

"W-what? Why?"

"Uh..." Artie looked around. "To… To eat Leena's cookies! We'll um, we'll call you if we need you."

And with that said, Artie opened the door, and Myka, Steve, HG, and Pete (after grabbing two biscuits and shoving them into his pockets) followed Artie out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't much, but do you guys think i shouls continue? I really love the Steve Claudia pairing. And I wish Joshua, Leena, and HG got bigger roles in the show, so they're going to be in this story a lot. I think I can make this story pretty snazzy. What do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long for me to update. I've been kinda busy with school starting up again, but I've got a pattern now so the updates shouldn't be as long awaited and short. And I know a lot doesn't really happen in this chapter, but something will in the next one! Promise(: So read on, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Something's bothering you," Leena sang, setting the last tray of food on the table.<p>

"Nuh-uh," Claudia mumbled as Leena dropped into her chair at the table.

"So I'm assuming it's because Artie wouldn't go to the warehouse with the rest of the team?"

"No."

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Clau-"

Leena was interrupted at the sound of the B&B's door opening.

"Who could that be?" Leena murmured, starting to stand.

But then, a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. "Am I too late for dinner?"

"Joshua!" Claudia squealed, jumping up from her chair and rushing to him. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the warehouse<em>

"No!" Pete shouted, jumping up from his chair. "This is something we talk about _together. _As a _team_. With Claudia."

"No Pete," Artie said, standing as well. "You _cannot _tell Claudia about this. That goes for all of you."

"I happen to agree with Pete," HG said. "I think that Claudia-"

"Has a right to know," Myka finished. "Artie, you can't just keep this from her!"

"I'm not keeping it from her," Artie said. "I... I've just decided not to tell her just yet."

"Artie-"

"End of discussion."

"But-"

"Myka, _end of discussion." _Artie said. "Now, sit down. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>"Just came to visit," Joshua said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Surprise!"<p>

"You should have told me! I could have planned your visit and-"

"Well I'm here now," Joshua interrupted her tirade of words. "So why don't you catch me up on all things warehouse?"

"Well, um, well um HG is back and we have a new agent, Steve..."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Artie, put yourself in Claudia's shoes! If you were her, wouldn't you like to know?" Pete asked.<br>Trailer whimpered in agreement.

"Does no one understand the meaning of 'end of discussion'?" Artie asked exasperatedly.

"Artie, they have a point," Steve said, finally speaking up about his friend.

"Claudia would be too emotionally involved in this," Artie cried. "This is the exact reason we are not going to tell her! Because all she would do was speculate until we figured this _out!"_

"What, do you think you're protecting her," Myka's voice started to rise. "Because, believe me Artie-"

"This is not about protecting Claudia, she-"

"Doesn't need protecting!" Myka insisted. "Artie, if you were Claudia, wouldn't you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, can I explain something to you guys? How I write my fanfictions? I'll either lay down in my bed, close my eyes, think of the movie/TV show I'm writing about, and kinda drift off into them talking and acting out. I will also do this during a really boring class. So if some parts of this chapter don't make sense or seem confusing, blame my head. Okay now read(:**

**But omg- did you guys see the FINALE! I was sobbing when Steve died. Sobbing. Like, I couldn't even see. And Claudia's scream when she saw his body just broke my heart. So I wrote this. Review with your view on the finale!**

**Sorry for the shortness... again. But the second part is mostly dialogue so... yeah. Now read! And I hate salt and vinegar chips too.**

* * *

><p>An hour later, when Joshua was finally settled in at the table, and Leena had gone to get her chocolate chip cookies (which she had left in the oven to keep them warm), the B&amp;B's doors opened again. Myka, Pete, Steve, and HG walked back in.<p>

"Joshua!" Myka said. "What a... surprise."

"What happened?" Claudia said, talking over her brother's response.

"Just a-" Pete started.  
>"It was-" Said Myka, at the same time.<p>

"Case." Steve finished, as HG said "Nothing."

There was a moment of silence as the older team members were glared at Artie.

"It was a... nothing case?"

Myka opened her mouth to explain, but Leena brought out the tray of warm, cookies, their scent wafting through the room.

"Ah, good, you guys are back." Leena smiled, setting the tray in the center of the table.

"Leena." Pete said slowly, staring at the trays. "You. Are. A. Goddess."

Pete was looking at the cookies, but he was the only one at the table that didn't notice the faint blush appear on Leena's cheeks. "T-thanks Pete."

* * *

><p>Claudia had stopped her storm of questions until after dinner. Joshua had offered to do the dishes, and Artie had joined him. Pete had gone upstairs; probably to sleep off all the cookies he'd eaten (<em>all <em>the cookies).

HG and Myka had also retired to their rooms (even though no one could tell which room was Myka's and which HG's- they spent so much time together that it was a wonder people could tell them apart.

And so, that left Steve.

"Hey Steve," she smiled, coming up behind him on the stairs. "You know, you totally should have beaten Pete at target practice this morning. I think he cheated."

"I don't even have to look at you to tell that you're lying Claud," Steve said over his shoulder.

"I'm not lying. I honestly think that-"

"Claud, if you want to say something say it," he said as they reached his room.

"Fuh-ine. Tell me what happened at the warehouse."

"No."

"Puh-lease Steve," she whined. "I would tell you," Claudia said as they entered his room.

Claudia sat down on the end of his bed, and pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning against the wall just like she always did. Steve, checking his watch, threw a pillow down by her, and settled next to her. There was silence for a few moments until she spoke again. "Puh-_lease? _Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Claudia, if I could I would tell yo-"

"Do you hear that?" She asked interrupting him. "It sounds like there's someone downstairs."

Steve checked his watch again. "Just probably someone who wants a room for the night."

"Steve, what aren't you telling me?" She asked, climbing out of the bed, and making a move towards the door.

He scrambled after her. "No, no Claud, you can't go out there!"

"Why not? Who the hell is downstairs, Steve?" She asked, trying to push past him, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Please Claud," he whispered. "Stay here."

Claudia tore herself from his embrace and opened the door. "Oh, um, hi Pete."

Pete Lattimer, a bowl of chips in his hands, was huddled down at the bottom of the door.

It was clear he had been listening.

"Whatever," she muttered, as Pete straightened up.

"Um, Claudia, do you want a chip?" He called as she walked down the hall to the stairs. "They're your... Favorite!"

"Pete, you know I hate salt and vinegar chips," she called over her shoulder.

Myka ran up the steps, followed by HG. "Turn around Claudia," she ordered quietly. "We all need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**i finally figured out what BFFEWYLION stands for(: I'm so happy. And I feel totally stupid for not realizing it earlier.**

**Also, sorry this took so long to get up- I've been grounded :/**

* * *

><p>Myka opened the door to her room, and beckoned for Claudia to follow her. However, she blocked Pete's entry.<p>

_Later, _Myka mouthed.

"Seriously, Myka, stop acting weird. You-"

"Claudia, _please _sit down," Myka said, sitting down on her bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Fine." Claudia sat, tucking her purple hair extension behind her ear. "What the frak is going on?"

**_Meanwhile, Downstairs_**

"No," Joshua said slowly. "That's not fair."

"Mr. Donovan, th-"

"It's her descision too," Joshua jumped up from his chair. "This affects her too!"

"Joshua calm down," Artie said quietly.

Joshua, Artie, Mrs. Frederic, and Jane were sitting around the table in the kitchen. In the center of the table, there was a old, charred, wooden box.

Mrs. Frederic pushed the box towards him. "It isn't that hard of a choice, Mr. Donovan."

"Oh, really? Because I kinda think that changing the _entire _course of my _life _is a big deal! Artie-" Joshua turned to him. "Tell them that I can't do this without Claudia!"

The table was silent as Artie said nothing.

Jane, seeing that neither side would budge, spoke up. "Why doesn't Joshua discuss this with Claudia, and we can all talk about this in the morning."

Without saying nother word, Joshua stormed away, and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I... Don't understand," Claudia said slowly, still sitting acoss from Myka on the bed. "That doesn't make any sense."<p>

Myka scooted closer to her. "I know it's complicated, Claud, but-"

"No, it's not complicated, it's _impossible," _Claudia shook her head, as though she was trying to get rid of the thoughts in them. "My p-parents are _dead, _not trapped in a stupid box!"

"Claudia-"

"No, someone would have known! Someone... Someone would have told me."

"No one knew, Claud," Myka reached for the girl's hand, but she wrenched it away.

"It can't be. Someone would have know. Someone would have told me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, really really short, sorry. But is the plot starting to make sense? No? Please tell me, so I can make changes(:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if this story seems all over the place. I know what I want to do with this story, but I just can't seem to organize my thoughts in a way people understand. And there won't be many Claudia/Steve scenes, at least no romantic ones yet. But I'll try to get through the actual case-y part of the story and then move to the l o v e(: **

**Another concern I had... is the lack of couple names for Steve and Claudia, cough cough. ;)**

* * *

><p>Artie Nielsen was tired. He usually was tired, from chasing after Claudia and Pete all day with the added stress from the Warehouse, but this was a different tired. He was more worn out emotionally tired than physically. But he didn't have the strength to drive back to his room at the Warehouse. So he stayed in the room he'd decorated when Leena had originally invited him to the B&amp;B.<p>

And out of the blue, there was a knock on the door. He rolled of his bed, and went to open it.

"Artie," the girl sniffeed when he opened the door. "Please tell me it's not true. Please tell me she made it up."

Artie opened his mouth to respond, but closed it almost as quickly. He silently stepped aside and motioned for the girl to enter his hardly ever used room.

She's once told him that she loved his room. The old paintings, the polished furniture... She had joked that he must have needed HG's time machine to buy half the things in there.  
>But this wasn't a 'I'm here to annoy you' visit.<p>

This was serious.

They both sat on his mini-couch, Claudia resting her head on his shoulder. Artie awkwardly patted her head, and spoke up after a few minutes. "She was a slave back before the Revolutionary War."

Claudia looked up at him, silently asking him to go on.

"Her name was Martha Bigelow. She worked in Virgina, for one of the harshest slave masters in the country." Artie paused again, trying to remember exactly what Mrs. Frederic had told him. "She was taken from her family when she was 11. She stole scraps of paper and wrote down all the memories she had of her homeland. When her master found out, he was less than happy. He tried to burn the box, but he didn't know that she was so attatched to it that she'd made it an artifact. When the flames started to penetrate the box, Martha was killed instantly. Somehow, whenever someone places something in the box, their soul gets attached to the box as well."

"How did they find the box?" Claudia whispered horsly.

Artie tensed up for a second.

After a few moments, she leaned away from him. "Artie? How did they find it?"

When he was silent again, something clicked. "They... They were agents?"

Arite slowly shook his head. "They... Claudia, they were Regents."

"And... And you didn't tell me?" Claudia's voice cracked.

"Claudia-"

"No!" Claudia jumped up. "You promised me. You _swore _to me that you didn't know anything about them! I asked you and you told me that you didn't know _anything _about them! You told me and Joshua!"

Artie grimaced.

"J-Joshua knew too?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, but I said in my other Warehouse story that I'd update this week so I wanted to get this up. I'll probably update Friday. Do you guys sorta get where I'm going with this? No? I hope I'm not being weird and confusing... <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"He knew?" Claudia's voice squeaked. "Ev... Everyone knew, except for me? Why?"

"Claudia," Artie stood. "I was trying to protect you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Claudia shouted. "You broke your promise, Artie! You always do!"

"Claudia, think about it! If you had known that your parents were out there somewhere, would you really have listened to me when I told you it would be impossible to find them? It would have consumed you! I was trying to shield you from it all!"

"You were trying to shield me from my_ family_?" Claudia cried incredulously. "Artie... I was alone for so long! All I ever wanted was a fam-"

"Do you think that this is as simple as just setting them free? There's always a catch, Claudia. There's always a catch to using an artifact!" Artie took a deep breath. "I didn't- I _don't_ want you and Joshua to have to make that choice!"

"What _choice?" _Claudia asked exaspheratedly. "What choice do I possibly have to make about saving my parents?"

"It's not that simple Claudia. But I wish it was." Artie patted the spot on the couch next to him, silently asking her to sit down next to him. "But you're too young to have someone lie to you."

**-Earlier-**

_"Mr. Donovan," Mrs. Frederic stayed seated while Jane, Artie, and Joshua sat down around the kitchen table. "I assume that Artie had informed you of your parents' true professions."_

_Joshua nodded. _

_"Good," she acknowledged. "That will make things easier. Mr. Donovan, your parents also doubled as warehouse agents. They started out as agents, and when they were asked to be Regents they agreed under the condition that they could continue to live life with the thrill of being a warehouse agent. They balanced the responsibilities of being on both top and bottom of the pyramid."_

_Again, Joshua nodded. _

_"But, as all members of the warehouse family know, working for the warehouse comes with a great price. Your parents were working a mission, over in New York." Mrs. Frederic was wearing purple gloves, which Joshua hadn't noticed earlier. The lady pushed the box a tad bit closer to Joshua. "This is Martha Bigelow's box. It is an artifact."_

_Joshua shifted in his seat. "So?"_

_"Whenever a person- or_ _person_s,_ in this case, place an object in this box, their souls are trapped in it." Mrs. Frederic paused momentarily, as if thinking how to phrase her next words. "This was the artifact you parents were trying to 'snag'. They were unaware of its power and they unknowingly threw their gloves in there."_

* * *

><p>"Artie, please tell me why you did this!" Claudia stomped her foot, refusing to sit down. "I don't understand!"<p>

"I was trying to protect you!"

"From what? Life?"

* * *

><p><em>"But trapping souls isn't the only power this box has. Once it… Gets the souls, once it's opened, then it releases them."<em>

_"S-so?" Joshua's voice cracked a bit. _

_"It releases them in the moment."_

_"I don't... I don't understand." _

_"When the box is opened- it will release your parent's souls in the moment that it captured them."_

_"It's a time artifact?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Donovan. You and your sister's past will be erased up until that point."_

_"Well, would that be so bad?" Joshua looked at Artie. "I mean... Wouldn't things stay the same? We'd just grow up with our parents?"_

_"You parents wanted you and Ms. Donovan to have __nothing __to do with the warehouse. They forbade any employee that knew to tell the two of you nothing."_

_"So... So Claudia and I have to make the choice? Between our parents and the __warehouse?"_

_Mrs. Frederic and Artie glanced at each other. "Yes," they answered at the same time. _

* * *

><p><strong>Do things make sense now? That Claud's parents are trapped in the box and if they open the box, then their pasts will be erased and they won't know anything about the warehouse? Does that even make sense?<strong>

**Review please(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Claudia left Artie's room, slamming the door loudly behind her as loud as she could.

She didn't really want to go talk to Joshua- but she didn't want to go to her room and sleep either. Or try to.

With a frustrated sigh, she walked down the hall and knocked on Steve's door.

He opened it after half a minute, and offered a small smile.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

><p>"There may be another way."<p>

Artie jumped as Irene's voice cut through the darkness of his room. He had been sitting in a chair by the window, thinking about Claudia.

"You shouldn't be allowed to pop into people's rooms."  
>Mrs. Frederic ignored his comment, and took a step closer. "They might be able to know what they're doing."<p>

"Might be doing." Artie corrected quickly. "And how?"

The woman pulled a gold antique pen out of her jacket pocket. "Evelyn Waugh's writing pen."

"Ah." Artie makes a voice of recognition. When she didn't speak again, he did. "What does that do exactly?"

"He was a writer. A quite popular writer. So well known, in fact, that people got very worked up over every book he would write. The pen allowed him to travel to the future to see their reactions, and if they didn't like it he would change it, come up with a new one. Then check the next one."

Artie began to understand. "So you want to send Claudia and Joshua into the future with their descision of opening the box, to see what their life would be like without the warehouse?"

Mrs. Frederic shook her head. "If we were to send them, the need for them to stay would be too overpowering. We need to send people they trust."

"Pete and Myka?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh, that was short too. The only reason I posted this was because I had finished the Clargo story chapter, and I figured I would start updating them at the same time.<br>But the story is going somewhere, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to get some more Steve/Claud scenes in, so I have a couple short ones in this chappie(: And of course, some family love... It was needed. Did anyone watch the christmas episode? I cried at the end, because I was so happy that they were all together! DID YOU GUYS CATCH THE STEVE REFERENCE? I DID! But there was only 1... sigh. But Trailer is so sdorable(:**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked Claudia lightly.<p>

The two of them were sitting on the floor, their backs propped up on the side of his bed. It was a position they'd been in a million times- Claudia always seemed to come to Steve.

"Not really," she mumbled, pulling on a loose thread on her shirt.

"Everything'll be alright Claud," he said back after a moment. "Everything'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Claudia groaned when the bright rays of morning sunshine hit her face. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, before sitting up.<p>

"Good morning sunshine," Steve smiled, as he finished opening all the blinds on his windows.

"What time is it?" She grumbled, running sleep out of her eyes.

He checked his watch. "Seven."

She sighed, and looked around. "I fell asleep in your room?"

"Yep."

The fresh smells of cooking pancakes distracted them. "I bet Leena's making you blueberry. Your fav-"

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled, sliding out of his bed. The clothes she had been wearing the night before were wrinkled and smelled like Steve.

"Claudia, don't be mad at Artie," Steve said, at some length. "You know he didn't want this to happen. He was just-"

"I know, protecting me." She finished for him, with an eye roll. But as her hand wrapped around the round doorknob, she sighed. "I know, I'll talk to him today."

"You know that you don't have to make your decision alone, right Claud? I mean, we're here for you. Me and Pete and Myka and HG… And Artie."

"I know," she sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Lattimer, give it back!"<br>Claudia smiled as she descended down the B&B steps, happy that people were starting to act normal again. And she walked into the dining area, she saw Pete, his arm wrapped around Myka's neck, dangling her teddy bear just out of her reach. He had it until, HG appeared on the stairs next to Claudia, her shiny grappler in hand. She aimed and fired.

"Aces!" She exclaimed.

Pete shouted as the bear was wrenched out of his hands.

"HG, you could have hit me!"

She shrugged, but with a wide smile. "I know."

Claudia rolled her eyes, and joined the ever peaceful Steve at the table. "Where's Artie?"

Steve pointed to the door. "He went out, with Joshua. Leena needed more blueberries, so they offered to go pick her up more."

"And they should," Leena set down a large pitcher of freshly-squeezed lemonade on the table. "Because if _Pete _hadn't taken them all-"

"I was experimenting!" He insisted. "I wanted to see if..." he trailed off, and glanced at HG out of the corner of his eye. "Um… Never mind."

Leena rolled her eyes, as the B&B's door opened. Steve felt Claudia tense up next to him. He reached down under the table, and slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it supportively. She looked at him, and smiled, silently telling him that she was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this isn't too long either, but I needed to update it. So, in the next chapter she'l talk to Artie and Josh, and then the surprising turn of events will happwn, then she'll make a descision, the the other turn of events happens, then some resolutions, then the END! Review please, andor PM me so we can talk about the Christmas special(: **


	9. Chapter 9

The team was considerate enough not to bring _it _up during breakfast. Claudia knew that she and Artie and Joshua would have to talk about it eventually, but at least they were being patient with her.

Claudia appreciated that.

Leena and Myka were discussing some new book they both had finished reading, Artie and Joshua were discussing quantum physics (like usual) with very animated hand motions, and Pete was spinning a story to HG about some mission he'd been on, and Steve was listening to them, all the while keeping an eye on Claudia.

Everything was normal, but things seemed so different.

Leena was the first to finish. She picked up her plate and the empty (thanks to Pete) and went to the kitchen.

Joshua finished next- he put his plate in the kitchen and went upstairs to grab his jacket. Artie had invited him to spend the rest of his visit as a consultant at the warehouse, and Joshua had graciously accepted.

Then Artie stood up, announcing that he was finished and the rest of the team should be done too. Claudia jumped up, as he left the table to retrieve his bag from his room. "Artie," she said. "Can I have a minute?"

The random chatter at the table quieted as Artie observed the girl over the rim of his glasses. "I suppose."

Claudia followed Artie up the stairs. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Artie… I'm sorry. For freaking out on you. You were ri- just trying to help. You were trying to help and I'm sorry I shot you down."

Artie nodded, silently signaling that he accepted her apology. "My explaining wasn't the worst of it, kiddo."

"What do you mean?"

They almost collided with Joshua at the top of the stairs. Artie sighed. "Ride- _Both_ of you- Ride with me back to warehouse. I'll explain then."

* * *

><p>Claudia shoved her hands into her pockets, standing between Joshua and Steve, as the team formed a half circle in front of Mrs. Frederic. "This is a bad idea." She muttered.<p>

"Claudia, Artie talked it over with us last night," Myka quickly assured her as she stepped closer to Mrs. Frederic.

Pete smiled boldly. "I volunteered!"

"Well, you shouldn't have." Claudia glared at him, and his smile faded a notch. "Josh and I can go."

"Not a chance." Mrs. Frederic said, holding the pen in her purple gloved hand. 'It would be too emotional for the two of you."

"But we-"

"End of discussion," Artie cast a warning look towards Claudia. "Pete and Myka are going to go… Forward, and then come back, and then…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence, even though everyone knew what he was talking about.

There was silence for a moment before Pete stepped forward, next to Myka. "How does this work again, exactly?"

"You will go forward in time," Mrs. Frederic started, her voice so quiet that no one dared to make a noise for fear that they wouldn't be able to hear. "With the decision that Claudia and Joshua will open the box. You are merely to observe and watch, then click the pen to come back."

"So, it's like time travel?"

"Yes, just like that." Mrs. Frederic said. "Except completely different and nothing like time travel at all."

Pete opened his mouth, confused, but Myka spoke before he could. "What's the… Uh, downside of using this artifact?"

Mrs. Frederic pursed her lips together, and looked at Artie. He answered for her. "We don't know. It could be death or getting lost on Claudia's future or pulsation-"

"Pulsation? Pulsation does _not _sound good, Artie."

He shrugged. "It's just an electric pulse."

Pete visibly relaxed. "Oh, so it's just like getting tesla'd?"

"Yes, Agent Lattimer. Except much worse."

Pete swallowed.

Myka looked around. "Well, let's get this over with." Myka took the pen from Mrs. Frederic.

"Claudia, Joshua, come here." Mrs. Frederic ordered. "The rest of you back away." Even Artie followed her orders.

"Claudia, I need you to announce- loudly, and clearly- that you're going to open box."

"Okay."

"And then Myka, you just click the pen. Mr. Lattimer, you're going to have to be holding on as well." She paused for a moment. "Are we ready?" The four nodded. "Good." Mrs. Frederic backed up.

Claudia took a deep breath, looking up at Joshua. He nodded. "I... We're opening the box."

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, didn't that suck? But I got another chapter up, finally!<br>Please review (: **


	10. Chapter 10

Pete's eyes were shut tightly, as he heard Myka click the pen. A moment later, he felt his feet being ripped up from the ground, and he felt as though he was flying through the air for another second, but then he was thrown down onto the ground.

His eyes popped open, and he was in the middle of a meadow. No, not a meadow, a _yard_. A really large yard, he noticed. It wasn't that bright outside, and from the position of the sun in the sky he guessed that it was far past noon. But still, he shielded his eyes with his hands, and looked up at Myka, who was standing, hands on her hip, looking down at him.

"Get up, Pete," she snapped impatiently, "we have to find Claudia and Josh. And quickly. Before the side effects start to kick in."

"Right. Side effects _bad." _Pete jumped up, and brushed some grass off his pants. "Is this their house?"

"Where do you think we are?" Myka looked around. "There aren't any houses like this in South Dakota."

"There aren't any houses," Pete looked around, but the house was surrounded by tall trees. "Do you think Claud's parents own all this land? They must be _rich." _

"Pete, please focus. We have to find Claudia and Joshua and then- Pete, where are you _going?" _

Pete looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the house. "Well, we wouldn't have come here if we weren't supposed to go inside."

Myka chewed her bottom lip. "Well, I'll look around the grounds."

"Okay."

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful?"

"Always am…. Usually."

* * *

><p><p>

Mrs. Frederic had left (with strict instructions for Artie to call her when Pete and Myka returned), so it was just Steve, HG, Joshua, Claudia, Trailer and Artie left in the warehouse. They had finished all of the inventory the morning before, so they had nothing left to do but wait.

HG went off to play with her time machine (Artie had allowed her to repair it, but forbid her from ever using it again), and asked Joshua to give her hand. So they left, and it left Claudia, Steve, and Artie. Claudia's arms were crossed over her chest, and she was leaning against the wall next to Steve.

"How long is it going to take?" Claudia's eyes flickered to the spot on the floor where Myka and Pete had been standing minutes ago.

Artie shrugged, putting papers into a file on his desk. "Minutes. Hours. Days. We don't know for sure."

"Oh."

Steve's head turned to Claudia. "They'll get back safe, Claud."

She nodded, and looked around. "Waiting's boring."

"I have plenty of work you can do," Artie offered. "You can file all of these." He gestured towards the large stacks of thick files that were scattered around the desk. "Help yourself."

Claudia crinkled her nose. "Never mind. Boring's fine."

* * *

><p><p>

Pete didn't know whether he could open the door or not. He tested the doorknob, and it opened before him. "Woah," Pete walked into the foyer, looking up at the giant chandelier hanging over his head. "Cool!"

"Claudia, did you leave the front door open?" A woman's voice shouted through the house.

A woman appeared at the top of the stairs, to the left of Pete, her red hair pulled back into a tight bun. There was a thud, and Claudia ran out a room, coming next to her. "No, mother. Why?"

The woman (who Pete now knew was Claud's mom) gestured downstairs. "Close it please."

Claudia nodded, and started down the steps.

"Claudia- take your shoes off. You know better than to wear them in the house, especially your new ones."

Claudia stepped out of a pair of small pink heels (which Pete knew his Claud would _never _wear in real life), and held them in her hand as she descended the rest of the steps, placing them at the bottom and went to close the door.

Pete stepped out of her way, and the teenager shut and locked the door. He didn't know if she could walk through him or not- but he wasn't going to risk it.

They obviously couldn't see him- so Pete assumed they couldn't hear him or smell him or touch him either.

But he still wasn't going to risk it.

* * *

><p><p>

While Pete was inside, Myka walked around the side of the house, towards the backyard.

"Wow," Myka gasped as she finally saw it. There was a garden- not one that you'd see in an average backyard, but an elaborate garden that you'd only see in movies, behind a castle.

Myka was torn between trying to find Claudia or Joshua and walking through it… But she didn't have to.

"Dad," a boy by the name of Joshua Donovan came out of the back door. "Dad!"

A man's head popped out from behind the bushes near the back of the garden. "Yeah, Josh?"

Joshua started to walk towards him, and Myka did too- She didn't want to compromise important information.

"Can I borrow the car?" Joshua stopped in front of the bush.

"To go where?"

"The store to get Claudia's birthday present."

Josh's dad raised an eyebrow. "Your sister's birthday isn't for _months."_

Joshua shrugged, and smiled. "I want to get my shopping done early. Mom says that you should never leave things until the last minute."

"Your mother says a lot of things," Josh's dad replied. "But okay. I'll believe you this time." He reached into his back pocket, and tossed a ring of keys towards Joshua. "Be careful."

"I will," Josh grumbled, but her turned and ran towards the driveway.

_This really isn't so bad, _Myka thought_. Claudia's probably fine too. _

* * *

><p><p>

Myka found Pete in the kitchen, sitting on a countertop, watching Claudia. She was on the phone.

"Pete! What are you doing?"

Pete almost fell off the counter, when Myka's voice made him jump. "Gosh, Myks! I'm doing our _job." _He pointed to Claudia. "She's talking to someone."

Myka nodded. "Good observations, Pete. _Very_ good job" Myka jumped up next to him. "I saw Joshua and their dad. Josh seems happy and their dad seems pretty nice."

"Well their mom is very precise." Pete rolled his eyes, still watching Claudia. "She only lets them talk on the phone in the kitchen, and they can only use their cell phones at certain hours of the day."

"Well, just because she's really strict doesn't mean that they wouldn't have a good life here."

Pete shrugged his eyes still on Claudia.

Myka looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Claudia… She's acting weird."

"Well, Pete, she isn't _our _Claud; they're not going to act the exact same way."

"I know, but… She keeps glancing around, like she's afraid someone's going to hear her, but she isn't trying to talk quietly and she isn't whispering. And whenever she answers a question- to whoever she's talking to- she has to really think about what she's going to say. I think she's talking in code."

Myka laughed. "Don't be absurd, Pete! Why would she be talking in code?"

He shrugged, and Claudia hung up the phone. "I don't know. Maybe she's a spy."

"Does every theory you have to involve spies, aliens or zombies?" Myka raised her eyebrow at him.

"You can't be too careful."

They both watched as she left the kitchen. They followed her up the stairs, to the landing. It was starting to get dark out, and Myka wondered how long they'd been gone.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," the alternative Claudia called down the hall, as she opened a door to what Myka and Pete assumed was her room.

Her room was even more opposite of their Claudia. Mocha brown walls, pastel pink bedding, pictures of the girl and her friends and family covered the lavender bulletin board. Posters of pop singers and girly wall stickers covered the rest of the walls.

Myka looked at Pete. "What, no movie quotes to describe the room?"

Pete shook his head. "I think I'm in shock. Claudia could never survive in a place like this."

Myka rolled her eyes, and the duo watched as Claudia entered the large bathroom and started the water in the shower that was probably as big as the entire bathroom at the B&B.

"Uh, Myks, should we really be watching this?" Pete asked as Claudia stepped out of her skirt and removed her jacket.

"You're right." Myka said. "This is weird. Something's not right."

They looked as Claudia lightly walked to the door to her bedroom, and pressed her ear to it.

"What is she doing?" Pete asked in a loud whisper.

After a few moments of total silence, Claudia ran to her bed and dropped to her knees. She pulled out a large box.

"What is she doing?" Pete repeated.

Opening the box, she pulled out two pieces of dark clothing. Claudia threw on the purple jacket and slid into the black skinny jeans.

"Is she…"

"That's my girl," Myka smiled, as Claudia opened the window and climbed out.

* * *

><p><p>

**This has to have been the funest chapter to write. I had the second part already written (the scene with Claud sneaking out was one of the first I wrote for this story) but I just love this chapter so much! And it isn't short!**

**Please review (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**I really enjoyed reading the reviews for the last chapter, and I'm glad you guys like the story! **

* * *

><p><p>

Pete's teeth chattered as he looked up at Myka, from the ground where the alternative Claudia had previously stood.

"There are crevices down till about halfway between the first and the second floor," Pete called up. "But from there it's a drop."

Myka heaved herself through the window, and started to climb, managing to climb all the way down.

"How do you always do things better than me?" Pete asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Myka smirked, innocently tilting her head to the side. "Practice."

"She went that way," Pete pointed, down the road to the left.

"Then let's go," Myka said, starting to walk in the direction in which Pete had pointed.

* * *

><p><p>

"What do you think they're doing?" An impatient Claudia asked Steve, pacing back and forth in front of him.

Steve looked up from the old history book he'd borrowed from Artie's mini library at the warehouse. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that they're okay? I mean, what if the artifact side affects happen too soon, or what if they don't come back, would there be any way to save them? Do you think that I'm like, dead in this other universe? What do you think I'm like? What do you think Joshua's like? Do-"

Steve held up a hand to stop the girl's tirade of questions. "Claud, calm down! I'm sure they're fine."

The girl stomped her foot. "You don't _know_ that, Steve."

Steve smiled, and set the book aside. "Come on Claud. Let's do something."

"Like what?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go back the B&B. We'll find something fun."

* * *

><p><p>

While their Claudia was off to find something fun to do, Myka and Pete were following the alternative Claudia down a dark stretch of land.

"Where is she going?" Pete hissed at Myka.

Myka rolled her eyes. "I don't know!" The night was getting darker, and colder. _Much _colder. The partners were both shaking now, and Claudia didn't show any signs of stopping soon, or whether they were close to where they were going.

Until they started to hear the music. It was quiet at first, but as they continued to follow her, it slowly increased in sound.

They'd caught up to her now, and could see her smiling. Claudia started to walk faster and faster, until she was running in the direction the sound was coming from.

The trio was approaching a large barn, where the blaring music was being emitted from. Myka looked at Claudia. She was smiling, but it was different from how she smiled around her family. She was _ginning _and beaming, and she stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath and ran inside.

Pete looked at Myka. "Should we follow her?"

Myka shook her head, and sniffed. "No, no… She's fine." Myka sniffed again, averting her gaze from Pete.

"Hey, Myks…" Pete put a hand on her shoulder. "Just because we tell Claud that she's happy _here _doesn't mean she's going to leave us."

"I know, just…" Myka trailed off. "She's family, Pete. I can't imagine not having her at the warehouse… Or not even knowing her!"

"I know, and I don't want Claudia to either. But… She has to make this choice. So does Joshua. And whatever they choose… It's just what they choose. And we have to accept that." Pete wrapped his arms around Myka and pulled her into a hug.

After a few moments, Myka pulled away and pulled the pen out of her jean pocket. "Are you ready to go back?" She asked.

Pete nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's pretty short, but I wanted to get another chapter up. Reviews? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"We could watch a movie," Steve suggested, hoping to distract the younger girl. "Or play a game… Or something."

He opened up the door to his room, clean as it usually was (he and Myka seemed to be the only organized ones on the team), and let her enter first.

Claudia heard him enter behind her, and she turned around to face him, not knowing how close he really was. Her forehead collided with his chin, and they both fell backwards, his back hitting his bedroom door.

Claudia looked up into Steve's eyes, her chest pressed against his. "Sorry." She said slowly, before pausing.

"Claud, what are-"

She leaned up quickly and presses her lips to his.

She stayed leaned against him for a few seconds, before he started to kiss her back, slowly, until-

"No." Steve pushes her away, and steps aside. "Claud, I- No. I can't. I'm sorry."

Claudia blinked. "Steve-"

He shook his head quickly, and stepped to the side of his door. "You should go," he whispered.

Tears started to well up in Claudia's brown eyes. "Steve…"

He opened the door, silently telling her to _leave._

Claudia pushed past him, out into the empty hallway, and he quickly shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Claudia ran down the hall to her room, and slammed the door behind her, the noise echoing throughout the house. She knew that Steve (and Leena) heard, but at the moment she couldn't care less. The tears are streaming down her face freely now, and a sob constricts her throat. She wants to go and throw herself onto her bed, but she can't muster up the energy to, and she slides down her door. Claudia covered her face with her hands, and starts to sob.<p>

After shutting the door behind Claudia, Steve looks around his empty room. There weren't many times when he was alone at the B Claudia was always in his room with him, or the team would be gathered eating Artie's cookies or Leena's dinner, or crammed into Pete's room watching some movie that he claimed was the best movie in the entire world and his absolute favorite.

Pete had a lot of favorites.

But Steve felt different now. When he worked with the ATF, he was always working or alone in his apartment, only occasionally going out to drinks with his colleagues or visiting his family.

And now it felt like it did then: Alone not because he chose to be, but because there was no one to keep him company.

* * *

><p>The buzzing of Claudia's Farnsworth distracted her from her tears, if for only a few seconds. It had been about half an hour since she'd left Steve's room, and her eyes were bright red.<p>

Claudia dragged herself off the floor to where her Farnsworth was on her bed. She grabbed in, and rolled onto her bed, flipping it open once she was comfortable. "What?" She croaked at Artie's black and white face.

"Pete and Myka are back from… They're back. Do you want to come to the Warehouse or do you want us to come back to the B&B?"

Claudia sighed. She didn't really want to do either. "I'll come to the warehouse."

"Okay. See you soon."

Claudia flipped her Farnsworth shut without saying anything back to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when her Farnsworth buzzed again.

_"What?" _She sighs into the screen.

Artie peers closer. "Claudia, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she blurts automatically.

Artie raises an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

Claudia rolls her eyes, sitting up. "I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Claudia-"

"I'll be there soon." She says, before flipping it shut once again.

* * *

><p>"So Claud's coming?" Myka asks, walking into Artie's office. When they got back, Artie had directed them to go get Joshua and HG, so the team could all talk.<p>

"Yes…" Artie says distractedly.

"What's up?" Myka jumped up and perched herself on the side of his desk.

Artie looks at her, and sighs tiredly. "I'm worried about her."

Myka smiles. "Artie, she's a grown person now. She can make her own decisions now."

"I know," the man bites his lip. "She just… She belongs _here. _We're her family."

"She'll make the right decision. The right decision for her and Joshua."

Artie nods. "Of course she will… But will it be the right choice for the rest of us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like this chapter? Is it too short? Do you hate me for the kiss? Please review(:<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next installment (: I think the story is coming to an end, so maybe I'll do another chapter or two and then I'll write an epilogue, then do some deleted scenes from my random writing method. So, read and please review. **

**And for the record, I now call it the 'don't touch the bombs' hallway (you'll get it after you read this chapter, don't worry).**

**And are we excited that we get a longer season this time around? **

**Also, if you're a fan of the Claudia/Fargo pairing, please check out my crossover story 'What Dreams Are Made Of'. You can find it on my profile. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><p>

When the group had originally departed to the warehouse in the morning, only Artie, Claudia and Joshua had shared a car, so now, currently at the B&B, the was only Steve's and Leena's cars there.

There was no way that she was going to humiliate herself again by going up to ask Steve to drive her there, so Claudia stormed back into the kitchen and begged a cooking Leena to drop her off at the warehouse.

Leena agreed of course, having heard the slamming doors and stomping from down in the kitchen, so the Innkeeper turned off the oven and drove Claudia to the warehouse.

"Thanks Leena, the younger woman said dully, a half hour later, and half-hugged Leena from the passenger seat of the car. Leena smiled, warmly returning the awkward hug.

"Good luck, Claudia."

Claudia jumped out of the car, and watched Leena drive away before looking up at the old building. There was something really special about this place, besides the quirky items stored there. It really brought people together (or just tore them apart).

Claudia slowly entered the warehouse, and remembered Steve's first day there.

_ "Listen… What exactly is warehouse 13? What do you guys do here?" _

Claudia smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

"Claud!" Myka beamed at the girl as she stepped through the door into Artie's office. 'What took you so long? Where's Steve?"

"Leena drove me," she answered, and Myka seemed to take that as enough of an answer. Pete and HG and Joshua were there too, and Claudia was half surprised that she didn't see Mrs. Frederic there, but her heart dropped a bit when she saw the old wooden box on Artie's desk.

"You guys are back," Claudia stated dumbly.

Myka smiled again, pulling Claudia into a tight hug. "Everything's fine, Claud." She whispered into her friend's ear.

"What was she… I like?" Claudia asked awkwardly, pulling out of the hug after a few moments.

"Badass," Pete stated matter-of-factly, and Myka shot him a harsh glare that silenced him at once.

"Sit down, Claud. Let's talk."

* * *

><p><p>

-Meanwhile-

Steve Jinks was pacing again. He had heard Claudia talking to Leena downstairs, and then he heard them leave, and he assumed Leena was taking the techie to the warehouse. Steve really was worried.

He didn't want her to make a bad decision. The _wrong _decision.

Maybe he was being a little overdramatic. Just because he hadn't kissed her back didn't mean that she was going to go crazy alternative universe on the team.

But he still worried. It was what he had to do.

But he was _gay. _

Really, he was.  
>Right?<p>

Maybe he just hadn't met the right person yet.

_No, no, no, _he thought. _The right person is _not _Claudia._

Steve collapsed onto his bed with a loud sigh. He was screwed.

What was he going to do about this thing? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just stay away; avoid Claudia for the rest of his life, trying not to think of how much he liked her.

No he didn't like her.

But he wasn't going to just avoid her. Steve checked his watch. They wouldn't have gotten to the warehouse yet. Maybe if he sped a little, flashed his badge if he got pulled over, and just ran in and told her how he felt, maybe it would get better. Maybe everything would be normal again.

Steve ignored the voice in his head that nastily told him things would never be normal again.

* * *

><p><p>

Steve pulled up to the warehouse about 5 minutes after Leena had left. He'd seen her smile at his as she passed him on the lonely stretch of road, and he thought she'd winked at him too.

But he couldn't be certain. When he got out of his car, he was hit with an old memory of his very first day at warehouse 13.

"_Hey, new guy. …You are the new guy, right? New guy gets to fix the fish." _

To this day, he still didn't know what the fish was. Claudia never made him repair it.

Steve entered the pass code at the door as quickly as he could, mistyping twice and have to take a deep breath and focus. It was a wonder he'd survived the drive there.

When he finally entered the 'don't touch the bombs' hallway (Steve secretly called it that, he liked it much better than the 'ambellycus;), he adjusted his jacket and took a deep breath, and tried to pretend that he was just here for another day at work.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p><p>

**Reviews please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the last chapter before the epilogue! I hope you like this…**

* * *

><p>"Claudia-" Myka had started to say, when Steve barged into the office.<p>

"Stop!" he shouted, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Steve, what are you here?" Claudia turned around to face him.

"Claudia… We have to talk about something." Steve awkwardly shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants.

Claudia pursed her lips together. "Talk about what, Steve?"

"About what… About what happened. Back at Leena's."

Claudia averted her eyes, and was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "It… It never should have happened, Steve. I'm sorry because I… I fell for the wrong person," Claudia confessed finally, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Or the right," Steve whispered boldly, stepping closer to her. And closer.

And closer, until he was a mere few inches from her. Claudia's breath hitched as he gently wiped her tears away.

And then, he did something she had only _dreamed _of him doing.

He kissed her.

Artie was the one who looked flustered when the pair eventually broke apart. "What do you think you're doing in my warehouse, at a time like this?"

Claudia laughed freely at the half angered; half appalled look on his face. It was one she'd seen before. "What do you mean?"

"Have you been messing with artifacts- again?" Artie's eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows followed them.

"Nope." Claudia giggled, absently lacing her fingers through Steve's.

Artie glanced over at Myka, who shrugged as if to say: _I'm fine with it. Are you?_

Claudia opened her mouth to say something, but Steve spoke first. "Leena was almost done with dinner when I left. She'll probably be done with it by the time we get back there… She made spaghetti- with the noodles you like, Pete."

Pete pumped his fist playfully and ran around the rest of the group to the door. "I'm hungry again!" Everyone smiled at him as he ran out childishly, before their minds seemed to return to the issue they'd been focusing on. The box. That damn box.

"What are we going to do about _it?" _Helena spoke for the first time since Steve arrived. Claudia looked toward the British woman, and then she looked down. She tugged on Steve's hand, and almost dragged him out of the office. When the door opened, Joshua made towards his sister, but then he stopped, and picked the old box up. "Claudia…"

The young techie turned her head over her shoulder, and looked her brother straight in the eye. 'I don't think I need it. Do you?"

And with that said, she dragged Steve out, followed by Myka and HG and Artie out to their vehicles, leaving Joshua alone in the office.

"Yeah, I guess she's right." Joshua put the box back down on the desk, and ran out to catch a ride. He didn't even look back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's very short, but I figured I'd postpone writing the next chapter for WDAMO and work on the epilogue for this story. So it should be up in an hour or two. <strong>

**Leave some love! **


	15. Chapter 15

**2 Years later**

"You let me sleep in," Claudia grumbled as she padded into the kitchen of their large suite.

Steve smiled at her from his position in front of the stove, where he was working on making pancakes. "Good morning to you too, darling."

Claudia glared at him. "We have to catch our flight today. We could have missed it!"

"It's not until five! And it's only seven a.m; I didn't let you sleep in that much."

"Whatever," she muttered, sliding into a chair across the kitchen.

Steve started to pour her a cup of coffee, and didn't speak again until she'd taken a large sip from it. "Why are you so upset?"

Claudia opened her mouth to answer, then took another sip before she sighed, and set it down. "I don't want to go home."

"I said we could stay, remember?" Steve asked, lifting her from the chair so he could sit, then pulling Claudia into his lap. "We still have another 5 days off. And… I want to stay. I like us together."

She blushed, and kissed his cheek. "I want to stay…I really do. I loveour honeymoon. But if I leave my computers alone with Artie for another day, they're going to hate me. More."

Steve smiled, and tightened his arm around her. "Well, I'm going to miss not having you all to myself."

"Yeah..." Claudia trailed off, and ran her fingers through his short hair. She looked up into his eyes.

They gazed at each other for a minute until Steve spoke. "Oh, come _here." _Steve pulled her face to his in a deep, passionate kiss. Claudia's hands slid up around his neck and she wrapped her arms around it. The couple stayed like that for another few minutes, until the smell of burning pancakes invaded their moment.

"Mhmm," Steve broke apart from Claudia, jumping up. "The pancakes!"

Claudia laughed as he ran to the stove, desperately trying to save the brown crisp. "You know we could have just gone out for breakfast, right?"

He pointed the spatula at her. "We are not spending the last morning of our honeymoon at a restaurant, Claudia."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they two of them were sitting at a table together, in a homey, comfy diner a few minutes away from their hotel. Steve was still bitter about the loss of his attempt at a special breakfast for Claudia, but she was fine. She couldn't be happier. There was a flutter in her heart that only happened when the two of them were alone like this. Like a family.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are epilogues supposed to be really really long? I hope not, because I just broke the rules. <strong>

**But since this story is almost officially over (I'm adding some 'deleted scenes'-esque things after this chapter, so I hope you'll read those. But to those who started to read this at the beginning, thank you. To those who just started reading, I'd like to thank you too. I've had a great time writing this story, and the support from the readers and reviewers has helped to convince me that I'm not a crazy as I think. **

**Though really, thank you or taking the time to read this story. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. And stay tuned, I'll probably have more warehouse 13 stories soon! **


	16. Deleted Scene 1

**Deleted scene one was going to be part of the epilogue, but I decided to cut it, since it didn't really fit in. But it is supposed to take place before Claudia goes to make a trip to see Joshua in Switzerland.**

* * *

><p>"Steve-" "I'm-" "Going-" "To-" "Miss-" "You-" "Too-" Claudia said breathlessly between kisses later that afternoon.<p>

Steve smiled. "I know."

She craned her head to look at his watch. "I have to leave soon," she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know."

After a few more minutes of lying like that, Claudia sighed as rolled off of his chest. "I'm sorry, Steve."

Steve sat up to, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Will you call me?"

Claudia smiled. "Every day."

"Don't fall in love with any hot guys in Switzerland." Steve said, only half joking.

Claudia giggled. "I won't. Don't fall in love with any tech-savvy geniuses."

"Too late," Steve whispered, right before pulling her back into a kiss.


	17. Deleted Scene 2

**I wrote this one when I hadn't decided that Claudia would spend her day with Steve when Pete and Myka went to the alternative universe. **

* * *

><p>"You said you'd go easy on me," Claudia muttered, moving her piece on the chess board.<p>

HG smiled. "It's not my fault you're horrible at chess, Claudia."

"There are a lot of rules. It's a lot to remember."

"That's what makes it so enjoyable." The pair played for a few more moments in total silence, until Claudia spoke up. "Did you know your parents, HG?"

Helena lowered her head, as she made to move one of her pieces. "Are you asking because of you and your brother's situation?" The older woman knocked one of Claudia's pieces of the board.

"Yeah, but… I'm curious." The British woman flashed a small smile as Claudia moved her piece exactly how HG thought she would.

"Not really, no. My mother died in childbirth, and my father died when I was eleven, leaving me and Charles alone." The woman let out a bark of laughter. "It's a wonder how we survived, Charles wasn't very independent or eager to work, but we sold a few of my stories to a popular newspaper- under Charles' name unfortunately, and the editor took us into his home until we could get a one of our own."


End file.
